


bring it down (i love you, but you don't)

by kiroiimye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Onesided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love, onesided pining, or more likely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 19:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye
Summary: In which Wakatoshi is in love with Oikawa, but he's known for a long time that his own feelings will never be returned.





	bring it down (i love you, but you don't)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all knew that i'd write haikyuu eventually,,,,but y'all were expecting asanoya, weren't ya?

Wakatoshi doesn’t remember when he started loving Oikawa. All he knows is that it comes slowly, creeping up on him like a shadow, and it’s only when he realizes that it hits him full force like a speeding truck. 

It had been Tendou to make him realize his feelings, strangely enough. It was in their second year and they had been stretching together after practice one night. The gym doors had been open, save for the mosquito netting in the front, and the night chill had begun to cool the heated air inside. Wakatoshi had always preferred to stretch a little bit away from the rest of his teammates, but Tendou had always joined him, and that night had been no different, with his usual one sided chatter. 

_ “Wakatoshi-kun, do you have a crush on Oikawa-san?” The question makes Wakatoshi freeze in the middle of a leg stretch. He glances over at his enigmatic teammate, who tilts his head curiously. “Well?” _

_ “What does it matter?” he asks, but there’s a slight tremor in his voice that hadn’t been there before and a wide, devilish grin spreads across Tendou’s face. _

_ “Oh ho! So you do, eh, Wakatoshi?!” Tendou’s bouncing in his seat now, his leg hitting the wooden floors and Wakatoshi looks away from Tendou. _

_ “That’s neither here, nor there. What would make you think that anyways?” he says. He keeps his voice carefully neutral, but his heart had started to flip-flop and burn at Tendou’s words.  _

_ A  _ crush.  _ On his longtime rival. Oikawa Tooru.  _

_ “Weeelll…” There’s a glitter in Tendou’s eyes, one that only appears in volleyball games where he picks apart his opponent and Wakatoshi feels those same analytic eyes prying apart his thoughts, dissecting them. “You always tell him that he should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa.” _

_ “I stand by my word.” _

_ “Oh! And, you always look for him at tournaments—you do, I’ve seen it—but you tell him the same thing everytime. “You also admire his abilities as a setter and you wanted him to be your partner, didn’t you?” Tendou’s lips lifts up in the corners, twitching with its usual manic. “But he didn’t pick you, eh? He picked that other one…” His eyebrows lift, crimson eyes peeking upwards thoughtfully. “Iwaizumi-san, wasn’t it?” _

Wakatoshi has known Iwaizumi for as long as he’s known Oikawa. He’s not a memorable face to him; Iwaizumi has not, has not  _ ever,  _ stood out from Oikawa’s side. He’s irrelevant, weak, and yet…

_ “Yes,” he replies, before getting to his feet. “See you tomorrow, Tendou-san.” _

_ He feels Tendou’s eyes narrow at his retreating back until he walks out the door, and it’s only when he’s out of the gate that he clenches his fist and slams his hand against a tree. _

Oikawa had picked Iwaizumi.

—— 

Ever since that day, Wakatoshi had made it a personal goal to crush Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had won Oikawa, and Wakatoshi had wanted to win every game against him. 

He had wanted to show Oikawa his mistake of choosing Aoba Johsai, of choosing the weaker side, of choosing Iwaizumi Hajime. He had wanted to show Oikawa the power he grasped in his hands, the power he could’ve controlled, the power that could’ve been  _ his, theirs. _

At their Interhigh Spring Tournament in second year, Wakatoshi catches sight of Oikawa, laughing with his teammates. Iwaizumi is by his side, a slight grin prickling at the edge of his lips, and it’s then Oikawa catches sight of of him.

The laughter dies down and golden eyes narrow towards Wakatoshi, and suddenly the back of his neck burns with a new heat and his heart pounds quick and hard like a jackhammer.

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa sneers. His pink lips curl and he folds his arms. Beneath the white and turquoise sleeves, there’s a slight bulge of muscle and Wakatoshi licks his lips. “What do you want?”

“Good luck,” he breathes out, his heart slamming against his rib cage. “Good luck in your match. I hope to play and win against you at qualifiers.”

There’s a snarl and a bare of white teeth, and Oikawa’s perfect face has been marred by a furious, savage glare. 

Wakatoshi’s body instinctively startle at the aggressiveness, but he’s frozen to his spot, caught in fierce golden brown eyes. 

“You,” Oikawa hisses, and his teammates around him tense, hands twitching at sides. “I am going to—

A hand, tanned brown and calloused, appears on Oikawa’s shoulder, and a young man pushes his way to the front, his dark eyes just as furious, but his stance is relaxed. He squeezes Oikawa’s shoulder and pushes him backwards into the crowd of white and turquoise.

Wakatoshi feels his hands clench, and he straightens his shoulders. “Iwaizumi-san.”

“Good luck to you as well,” Iwaizumi ignores his greeting, his eyes blazing. “We  _ will  _ win our match and we  _ will  _ beat you and go to nationals.”

He turns his back before Wakatoshi can respond, and pushes his teammates in a separate direction. The leading male in front waves his hand and the rest of the group follows, save for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

“Mark my words. We will be the winners standing at Tokyo’s stage.” Iwaizumi turns his head to face Wakatoshi, his face set and firm. Without waiting for him to speak, he grabs the fuming Oikawa by the hand and leads him away.

Wakatoshi grits his teeth and spins away, heading back to his teammates. The nerve and pride of Iwaizumi; he will  _ pay. _

——

He stands triumphant on the court as the crowd cheers his name, Shiratorizawa’s name. He looks through the net, where the hunched shoulders and the defeated, weary eyes of Aoba Johsai lie, fallen on the wooden floors.

Wakatoshi lets his eyes drift to Oikawa’s and his heart jumps in his throat when he discovers Oikawa is looking back.

But the glance is everything but friendly, and there’s only a fire that burns in the golden brown eyes on the other side of the net. Oikawa lifts his hand, his chin pointed down in a challenge.

_ Next time. _

He turns his back and walks back to his team, and Wakatoshi does the same.

During the formal bows and thank yous, Wakatoshi doesn’t miss the exchange of smiles and clasp of hands between Oikawa and Iwaizumi and he looks away from the scene, feeling the familiar bubble of jealousy growing in his stomach. 

But then he remembers the defeated darkness in Iwaizumi’s eyes and he allows a grin to sweep over his face. 

Iwaizumi Hajime is  _ nothing  _ compared to him.

—— 

“Say, are you still pining after Oikawa-san?” Tendou’s eyes peer at him, curiosity with a touch of mania. 

They’re in their third year now, and they’re walking home from practice together. It’s a cool night, oh so similar to the night of Wakatoshi’s revelation, and the clouds drift above, hiding the stars from human eyes.

“Why would you like to know?” Wakatoshi asks. His bag thumps against his leg with every step and he stops to look at his teammate.

“It’s been a year,” Tendou says. “Shouldn’t you have been done by now and move on to someone else?” He’s teasing, but there’s a touch of concern beneath the playfulness. 

“I’ve been in love with Oikawa for a long time. I don’t think I could stop,” he answers honestly, and Tendou sighs out loud.

“Well, it probably has to end sometime, Captain,” is all he says, and they continue walking in silence.

—— 

The new Interhighs bring change; there’s a sudden rise of an old powerhouse school, and Wakatoshi remembers the match: Aoba Johsai versus Karasuno. It’s a heated match and Wakatoshi finds himself immersed in it, more or less, but his eyes are always caught on Oikawa Tooru.

He’s perfection on the court in every way, from his pretty boy looks to his powerful stance as head setter and it comes as no surprise to Wakatoshi when Aoba Johsai wins the match. 

There’s only radiant happiness on Oikawa’s face as he rushes for his teammates and they gather in a circle of crushing hugs and absolute joy. And amidst the crowds of swarming members, Wakatoshi almost misses it, but the closeness of the pair is unmistakable. 

Oikawa is gathered in Iwaizumi’s arms, his own long arms wrapped around the darker man’s neck, and their lips are pressed together, oblivious to the rest of the cheering stadium.

Something burns in Wakatoshi’s lungs and it’s blistering hot and choking. 

“Wakatoshi-kun~!” Tendou’s sing song voice gums behind him and the red spikes of his hair appear over his shoulder. “It’s time to—oh.”

He follows Wakatoshi’s gaze to the now separated pair, bowing in a line to the opponents, and he sighs. 

“Crush their souls,” is all he says. “Break them.”

Wakatoshi takes another long look at Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the court, their lingering gazes subtle and yet so obvious to an observing eye. He inhales, exhales, and meets Tendou’s dark eyes with a fierce expression of his own.

“I’ll make sure they beg.”

——

The stadium is loud. The cheers and cries echo through the room, and it’s exhilarating, to stand triumphant in the center of the crowd as a winner, victorious in the endgame.

Shiratorizawa had conquered once more, and pride swells in Wakatoshi’s gut as he accepts the trophy. Tendou is by his side, as always, and he leans over to whisper, “Feeling good?” 

Wakatoshi spares a glance at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. For once, there’s no hint of a fluttering heart in his chest, no heat in the back of his neck. Instead, he only feels indifferent (and just a tad prideful) when he takes in their downcast expressions and at an even closer glance, the sight of linked pinkies.

A grin spreads across his face when he looks back at Tendou.

“Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing haikyuu so it's highkey kinda bad but don't sue me :,,) i always thought my first haikyuu fic would be asanoya, but then in the middle of watching an ushijima/oikawa interaction, i was like oh?? but this could work too??
> 
> \--
> 
> hit me up here --> [@kiroiimye](https://kiroiimye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
